A Learning Experience
by Sev's Girl
Summary: As a young teacher at Hogwarts, Severus Snape gets more than he bargained for when he agreed to take on a graduate student from another academy. Please R/R
1. An Auspicious Introduction

A LEARNING EXPERIENCE Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: First of all, for anyone who was reading my as-yet-unfinished story "To Move The Stars", I promise I will get back to that one eventually. I had to take a hiatus due to university pressures, and found when I came back to it that I didn't have any inspiration for how to handle the next bit. That said, I do intend to finish it eventually but this is a bit of happy rambling (for now) in the hopes of getting me back into writing.  
  
Secondly, pronunciation notes. Yes, I favour slightly obscure Gaelic names. *grin* 'Grainne', for those of you who haven't come across this one before, is pronounced Gran-yuh, where the 'a' in the first syllable is a long 'a' as in barn.  
  
Lastly, feedback is what makes this all worth while. I like to know I'm not just talking to myself here. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus Snape sighed as he finished rearranging the cupboard where he kept the ingredients for his students to use. This was usually a time he enjoyed: the students all gone off to other classes, and still a while before dinner. It was a time when he could relax, and it wasn't often he was able to do that these days. Working for Dumbledore as a spy amongst Voldemort's Death Eaters was a good way of atoning for the damage he'd already done, but he couldn't help wondering occasionally how long it would be before his double-role was discovered.  
  
No time to think of that today, however. Silently he cursed his mentor for talking him into taking on a graduate student, but Dumbledore's tongue was pure silver at times. He'd read the work the young woman had put together as a demonstration of her ability, and he had to admit that she did seem to be truly talented when it came to potions, but it was just one more thing for him to worry about. It was true though, that if he was to maintain his front as an ordinary teacher he would be foolish to turn this opportunity down without good cause. He had a good cause, but unfortunately it wasn't one he could tell anyone.  
  
A small noise behind him, a simple polite clearing of a throat. He turned, and barely managed to keep his jaw from hitting the ground. From the type of work he had seen, he had expected a pale geeky type of girl, perhaps a female version of his own schoolboy self. The girl who stood in the doorway of the potions classroom was pale, but it was the paleness of someone who simply has fair skin rather than someone who never goes outside. A thick plait of golden-copper hair hung over her shoulder, falling almost to her waist, and grey-green eyes regarded him solemnly.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Her voice was quiet, uncertain, with a musical lilt to it.  
  
He nodded and stepped forward with his hand out. "Yes. You must be Grainne O'Sullivan. Albus said you would be arriving today."  
  
Her lips curved upwards in a warm smile as she clasped his hand briefly. Such a little hand, he thought. All of her was little, now that he was standing so close to her. She barely reached his shoulder and seemed to be slightly built under her pale green robe. He voice had already lost most of its uncertainty when she replied, "Yes sir, that's right. I've just been speaking with the headmaster about details like where I'm staying and suchlike, and he suggested I might find you here. I wanted a chance to meet you privately, before dinner, so I could tell you how grateful I am that you accepted my application. I know it was probably a little cheeky of me, since you hadn't advertised wanting a grad student, but I wanted to study with the best."  
  
Severus found that he couldn't help smiling slightly. A little cheeky, indeed. That wasn't what he'd called it when Albus had shown him the letter, but now he couldn't help feeling pleased that she had dared to make the attempt. He had a lot of respect for people who were willing to aim for their dreams. Besides, it was rather flattering that she thought so highly of him. Raising one eyebrow, he asked, "And what made you think that I'm the best?"  
  
She chuckled and grinned up at him. "I did my homework, Professor. Read the work you've done on the wolfsbane potion, talked to various people at other academies. you're quite highly regarded, you know. Although given your reputation, I'd expected you to be older."  
  
Cheeky wench! He regarded her blandly as he replied, "I'm sure it won't take long to prepare an aging potion, if that would make you feel more comfortable." He was quite proud of the fact that he had already made such a name for himself as a potions expert, in spite of his only being 27. Still, he had a suspicion that the sly teasing would be well received given the girl's apparent attitude.  
  
He wasn't disappointed. She threw back her head with a ripple of laughter, and her eyes were sparkling with pleasure as she placed a slim hand on his arm. "No, Professor, no, that's quite alright. I never said I was disappointed you were younger than I expected, only surprised."  
  
Her laughter was infectious, and Severus' face relaxed into a warm smile. It was an expression few ever saw on the stern, serious young Potions Master, but he found himself enjoying Grainne's open amusement. Albus was the only other person who trusted him enough to talk freely around him, and the old wizard had become a good friend over the last two years, but there was something about this girl that appealed to him. Apart from her appearance that is, he amended silently. Covering her hand briefly with his own, he stepped back and motioned for her to precede him from the room. "Well then, shall we head upstairs to the Hall? It should be close to dinner time."  
  
Nodding, her eyes still brimming with mirth, she stepped out into the hallway and the two of them made their way up the stairs. 


	2. A Pleasant Reflection

Author's Note: A short chapter this time. But also a request. I need some really good ideas for something potiony that Grainne can be concentrating on for her post-grad work. Put suggestions either in reviews or send them to seona@pretentia.com. The person (or persons) who come up with the ideas I like best and end up using will receive a very special tribute in a later chapter.  
  
As always, feedback is welcomed, and you'll get a mention at the end of the chapter. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grainne pretended to watch the students filling up the hall in front of her, but covertly studied the man sitting in the seat beside her. So this was Professor Severus Snape. Much younger than she's expected, as she'd accidentally pointed out to him. She had been worried once the words had slipped out that he might be offended, but he had taken it in stride and demonstrated a very quick wit couple with a slightly off-centre sense of humour. Nothing like what she had been prepared to expect by her old tutor.  
  
She rather liked the look of him too, in spite of the fact that he was obviously someone who didn't care much about his physical appearance. His dark hair hung limp to his shoulders, and the cast of his skin suggested someone who didn't get out much. Still, there was a sharp intelligence in those dark eyes that drew her, and the long-fingered hands that were drumming idly on the table were slender and well-formed. She hid a smile. She always did tend to take notice of hands. They were often the most expressive part of a person.  
  
She listened absently as the headmaster rose and addressed the students, delivering announcements and a bit of general rambling. He did a lot of rambling, she'd noticed, but she'd also found during her earlier meeting with him that he could turn on you mid-ramble with eyes that caught you like a vice and proved that he had been paying close attention to you all along. She'd heard that Albus Dumbledore was one of the most brilliant wizards ever. She was prepared to bet that most people underestimated his brilliance by several leagues.  
  
Her ears pricked as she heard her name mentioned, and she tuned in to hear the remainder of the brief introduction she was being given: "...working with Professor Snape for this year. I'm sure you'll all make her feel very welcome." There was polite applause and she rose and bowed slightly. It was slightly unnerving to have so many eyes on her at once, especially considering she was about to sit down to a meal, and she dropped her gaze to her plate. Now that Dumbledore had finished speaking, food had appeared on the table and people were beginning to help themselves. With a brief prayer that she wouldn't make a mess in front of the entire school, she began to dish out small servings from all the platters within reach. Lunch had been a long time ago.  
  
**************************  
  
Ah, the end of a long and most interesting day. Grainne smiled with pleasure as she closed the door to her room behind her. It wasn't a big room, not by the standards of the rest of the castle. Big enough to hold a large four-poster and a writing desk, with a nock in the wall where her trunk had been tucked and where hooks were ready to take her robes and cloak. Deciding that she couldn't be bothered unpacking before bed, she flopped down onto the delightfully squashy mattress.  
  
She had always believed in aiming high, but this was beyond all expectation. Not only had she been allowed to come to Hogwarts to study under Severus Snape, but it looked like he was going to be a better mentor than she had been warned to expect. She shook her head with a laugh. Far from aloof and stand-offish, he had started talking with her over dinner about the sort of things they would be working on. The discussion had become quite animated. Her smile faded a little. Now that she thought about it, several of the other occupants of the teacher's table had been looking at them oddly. Had his behaviour been out of character after all?  
  
Too difficult a thought for this late at night, she finally decided. Rising, she changed into a looser sleeping robe and slipped between the sheets. She tried to bring her mind to concentrate on the work she would need to do tomorrow, but the excitement had caught up with her and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEWERS TRIBUTE:  
  
BarbaraSheridan - No, I'm not looking at it being an A/U exactly, just a different interpretation of this one. But as you say, time will tell....  
  
Gryffcat -- *giggle* Now don't be knocking the lad just because he doesn't feel things like that are important. Well, not yet anyway.  
  
Glad you're both enjoying it so far. :) 


End file.
